The present invention relates to a method for diagnosing thrombic disorders by determining the inactivation of Factor Va and Factor VIIIa by activated Protein C (Protein Ca) in the plasma of a patient. In particular the present invention relates to an assay method which determines whether there is a deficiency of Protein C or whether there is increased inhibitor activity against Protein C in the plasma of the patient.